


Vessel

by Echo_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season 12 finale, Vessel Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Winchester/pseuds/Echo_Winchester
Summary: Sweet short story that takes place after the finale of season 12





	Vessel

**Author's Note:**

> S13 spoilers at the end of the story

They gave him a hunters funeral... Dean stayed stoic the whole time, but Sam could see through it. Sam, however, wept for their lost friend. He didn’t care if Dean made fun of him; but to his surprise, his brother said absolutely nothing.

Cass has been gone for weeks now. Deans barley left his room. He only leaves to go to the bathroom and to restock on beer and whiskey.

Sam can't blame him. Every attempt to push a hunt on him has gotten the door slammed in his face. Dean doesn't want to hunt. Dean wants to grieve. He spends each night with the trench coat placed over a pillow. It's not the same as hugging him, but it's got his smell, and it's all hes got left, so it'll do.

After months goes by, Dean slowly starts leaving his room more. He was going crazy trapped in those same four walls, but he wasn’t drunk enough to face the outside world without his best friend.

Sam silently encouraged him to. Making dinner and setting the table; an open invitation to join. Over the course of a few weeks he does and does more frequently.

It wasn't until 3 months passed without Cass that Dean felt comfortable enough leaving the bunker. Sam found a case. Light, easy, no deaths, just a robbery from the same dude who was working at the time of the hit. Sam Sets off to find answers while Dean sits in the hotel room watching whatever was on TV.

Suddenly a loud deafening sound over took the room, getting louder. The ground shook and the glass began to shatter. Dean covered his ears as much as he could, keeping his eyes closed, but feeling rage build beneath his skin. The angels have been silent for this whole time, and now one wants to talk?!

" ** _WHADDYA WANT, YA FUCKIN ANGEL?!_** " Dean shouted over the tone. How dare another angel even attempt to- his thoughts were cut off by a voice in his head. A voice he's gone months without hearing.

"Hello, Dean."

The loud noise quieted some but not much. Dean slowly opened his eyes, keeping them on the floor. His voice cracked in total shock as he spoke.

"C.....Cass...?"

"Yes, Dean. I.... Seemed to be having a hard time finding a new vessel. But I needed you to know that I am alive."

Cass is alive, Dean thought. He's alive. He's alive but he needs... Needs...

"Cass..." 

In all Dean's history, he's refused. He'll never be a meat suit for any supernatural creature. No Angel, no Demon was ever gonna use him. But this... it's been so long. He didn't care if Cass didn't have Jimmy's face anymore. His _angel_ was back.

Dean spoke gently through the tears that he couldn't hold back anymore. "Cass, use me." Dean can't see anything about his best friend, but he could practically feel the recoil storm through the room.

"Dean! I could never ask-"

"You don't have to," Dean insisted, holding back sobs. "You need a vessel. If I'm strong enough to hold friggen _Michael_ , I'm strong enough to hold you. Yes." That simple three lettered word, spoken crystal clear and without hesitation, made the room glow. Cass felt his form being pulled into Dean's body, as if Dean's soul itself was pulling him in. There was a bright flash of light, and Dean's olive green eyes flashed a shining blue, before returning to color.

Suddenly, Cass could see every memory. Every thought, every longing Dean had ever had. Cass had always been able to pick up on bits and pieces, but now here they were. All laid out for him. They were all about Cass. Every stare, was made by Dean trying to will himself to cross that line and kiss him. Every hug met with the longing to never let go. And every sorrow felt whenever Cass was away.

Dean's eyes stung with the emotional tears of Castiel's realization. Cass looked down at Dean's hands... _His_ hands now...

"Dean," Cass said, awestruck by Dean's voice coating his question. "Dean, how could yo-?"

Every memory of pain when Cass would leave flooded his mind, followed by his most recent death and the memories Dean had to live with

 _Because I can't ever lose you again,_ Dean spoke in the back of his head. _Now I'll never have to._

Cass used Dean's feet to walk to the closest mirror. He looked into the reflection of the vibrant olive toned eyes, and smiled.

_I've missed you, Cass_ , Dean whispered gently in the back of his mind. Cass responded out loud, Dean's voice gruff with Castiel's disbelief. 

"I've missed you too, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> THEY WEREN'T REALLY SUPPOSED TO GIVE HIM A HUNTERS FUNERAL.  
> THAT WAS JUST SUPPOSED TO BE A STORY.   
> I'M SO HURT. DEAN. HOW COULD YOU.


End file.
